deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kaiser of Metcalfer/Gurkha's vs Spetsnaz GUR
Gurkha's: the fearless commandos of the mountans of Nepal VS Spetsnaz GRU: Russia's elte counter terrorism unit Gurkhas Spetsnaz voting ends on monday the 18th of may 2016 Chechnya the Russian Federation Chang Akash twitched at hearing the far away gunshot's and explosion's, he looked at the four of his men in and the six Chechen separatist's in a small room in a soviet era apartment block, his team had been called in to go to Chechnya when his superior's where contacted by the British government to help a Chechen separatist sect to gain independence from Russia. They where all milling about with weapons and equipment, Chang was humming while loading a MP5 until he heard the whirling blades of a helicopter, the sound giving every one in the room pause as it the it got closer, Chang looked at the window to see the dreaded sight of a MI-MI 24 hind spinning its chin mounted mini gun "down" he screamed, him and the other Gurkha's managed to get down in time while the Chechen rebels were torn apart by the hell storm of bullets. The torrent of bullets continued while the surviving men laid close to the ground until a Chechen tank that was prowling the area engaged the gunship, the Hind swung around and fired a barrage of missiles at the tank turning it into a smouldering wreckage, the crew of the copter then try to finish off the remaining men but this distraction was all that was needed for a Gurkha with a PSG-1 to take out each pilot sending it twirling into the street below. Smiling with his work he notices that the troop compartment door moving until five Spetsnaz climb out of the wreckage. Gurkha's: ///// Spetsnaz: ///// Reacting quickly he downs the last one out of the copter, his blood spraying across the pavement. Gurkha's: ///// Spetsnaz: //// He continued taking pot shot's while his compatriots made there way to the blasted wall exchanging gunfire with the Spetsnaz down below, this continued on for a minute until the lead Spetsnaz put three rounds from his AN-94 threw the snipers chest decorating one of his comrades in bone fragments and blood, while Chang and subordinates cut down one of the Spetsnaz members with there combined fire. Gurkha's: //// Spetsnaz: /// The Spetsnaz where being whittled down and they knew it, reacting quickly one of the Spetsnaz makes a dash for his dead comrade who was carrying the RPG-16, once there he grabs the RPG and rolls behind cover while his dead team mate was torn up by the bullets meant for him, after setting up the rocket luncher he pops up from behind cover firing the rocket at the building killing two of the Gurkhas. Gurkha's: // Spetsnaz: /// Chang got up to see two of his peers ripped apart and his surviving subordinate pulling out a five centre-meter piece of wood from his left shoulder. He then hurried back to what was left of the blasted out wall to see none of the Spetsnaz left on the street, knowing that they are now in the building he signalled to his partner to come with him. Down below two of the Spetsnaz where sweeping each room with the Bizons searching for the two Gurkhas, they continued searching until the front Spetsnaz was pushed to a wall by the subordinate Gurkha who slashed his throat with his Kukri, reacting quickly the other Spetsnaz unloaded half of his weapons the Gurkha's Stomach sending to the ground but not killing him, creeping up on him he prepared to finish him off until Chang jumped from the rafters above splitting the Spetsnaz's skull open with the Kukri. Gurkha's: // Spetsnaz: / He raced to his dying comrade trying to calm him down he is pushed out of the way by his comrade as the lead Spetsnaz rushes by him and shoves his the knife meant for him into his friends chest. Gurkha's: / Spetsnaz: / Thinking quickly he kicks the lead Spetsnaz in his head, effectively disarming him, he then tries to kill the Spetsnaz which resulted in a five minute brawl until Chang managed to stab the Spetsnaz leader in the right kidney and throwing him onto the dead Gurkha's body, giving himself time to breath, he then walk ed towards the downed Spetsnaz ready to behead him until the Spetsnaz pulled out his knife out from behind him with the pommel pointed towards Chang, confused he went to kill him until a flash and a bang came from the knife, a bullet nailing him in the middle of his throat. Gurkha's: / Spetsnaz: / Picking him self up ignoring his pain he calls for back up on his radio while wondering why there are Gurkha's in Chechnya. Category:Blog posts